Little BitterSweet
by style xx
Summary: Kiss 1: Midafternoon comfort. Ryuichi tries chocolate logic. [RyuichiShuichi]


_**a/n:** appx 1000-worded drabble...part of my 'ways to kiss' ficlet experiment. After writing primarily "no-love-involved" smut, I suddenly felt like being REALLY waffluffy. I'll probably never write kisses into my stories again because I'll have used up all my ideas doing this kind of crap. Oh well. _

_Don't mind the weird nonsensical grammar. That's what I call intentional/meaningful stylization; it's not me being stupid._

_Disclaimer: All characters mentioned herewith are property of...someone else (sigh.)_

Little Bitter-Sweet  
Kiss 1: Mid-afternoon comfort. Ryuichi tries chocolate logic. Ryuichi/Shuichi

* * *

Light rain was falling outside, lonely and somber.

Distant, unfocused eyes stared out the window and at the gentle downpour, expression forlorn and heart beating slow as the seasons, lost of passion. Pink-dyed bangs, soft as a kitten's fur, rested on his forehead, unmoved by the heat that longing left upon his brow. A silent sigh passing unmoving lips made him the picture of abandoned sincerity.

"What's making Shuichi sad?"

With a slow toss of a narrow jaw, this unhappy boy shifted to gaze at the other with solemn, unguarded eyes, coloured as stagnant wine. Concerned blue eyes met his, bringing silence for one drawn-out moment until the boy spoke.

"...I miss Yuki..."

Thin lips, natural, grew into an unforced smile on the brunet's face.

"Shuichi should always be happy, though."

The boy looked over again, blinking slowly; unresponsively. Without his lover, time was subdued, almost completely unmoving, consuming him entirely in its friendless hours.

"I can't be happy when he isn't here," was the quiet answer. The blue-eyed man watched him and leant forward where he sat beside the boy on his couch, holding up a pink stuffed-doll.

"Kuma wants to tell you something," said the man.

"What is it?"

The man brought the stuffed-doll close to the boy's impartial face, speaking in a mimic of its imaginary voice.

"Love is fun!" His voice returned to its normal, pleasant tenor sound as he set the doll down again. "...But the time apart from your love shouldn't be sad, either, Shu-chan."

The boy looked up tiredly, a faint question in his eyes.

"Ryuichi-kun...don't you miss Seguchi-san?"

The brunet set the stuffed-doll on his head and beamed brightly.

"I do! I do! Ryu-chan loves Tohma! But I'm okay if he's not here for a while. You'll be okay too, Shu-chan."

The younger shook his head. "...No, it's just not the same without Yuki."

"Different doesn't have to be bad," the man pointed out, placing his animal on the floor. He'd calmed down.

"No, Ryu." The boy insisted. "Nothing feels as good as being with your love."

"...Shuichi should try other feelings before saying this thing."

They watched each other for a moment and the man turned in his seat to face the younger, holding out a small piece.

"Chocolate?"

The boy stared at the man, the semblance of something warm in his eyes. After an apprehensive moment, he accepted the sweet and slid it between his lips.

"Mmm." The pink-haired boy closed his eyes and allowed himself to savor the sweet, divine taste. Heat found his full cheeks as his thoughts traveled to his lover. He opened his eyes with a capricious smile.

"Tastes good," the boy said.

"Shu-chan likes chocolate," The brunet murmured happily, "just like he likes love."

The boy brushed his bangs aside from his softly smiling eyes. A small moment later, the elder of the two, smiling back, held out another. The other male glanced at him curiously.

"Try this too," he urged.

Confused, the boy complied, pushing the small piece into his mouth. Almost immediately, his quiet face twisted in consternation at the bitterness.

"Tastes bad, Ryu," he complained, letting it sit on his tongue, wanting neither to eat it nor to spit it out.

"Unsweetened cocoa. This one Shu-chan hates like he hates being without his love."

The boy's thin brows lifted up slowly, bringing perplexity back to his delicate features.

"So...?" He asked, the cocoa piece still bittering his mouth.

The brown-haired man smiled.

"Shuichi doesn't know how bitter cocoa can taste just as nice as chocolate."

The boy flushed. "No, I don't."

"By itself, it's yucky." The man stuck his tongue out playfully, and then he grew serious again. Smiling demurely, he plucked a sugar cube out of a bowl on the coffee table and stuck it between his teeth so the boy could see. Then his lips closed down over it and he leant forward.

He closed his eyes, lightly pressing his lips to the boy's, whose own were parted slightly to unwittingly accept the small corner of the sugar cube poking out from the other's.

The boy's face heated up and his eyes rounded childishly. He watched the brunet, whose eyelids were down in his small smile, and clumsily received the sweetness that the man brushed onto his lips with the subtle stroke of a gum-pink tongue.

He almost protested, but the sugar atop the cocoa was a surprisingly pleasant combination of tastes that he considered ugly on their own. He didn't want to ruin that.

The man pulled back an inch from the closed-mouth kiss, blinking rapidly as he opened his eyes and watched his friend's face.

"Being without your love isn't so bad, Shu-chan. It's bitter, so you just have to add a little sweet."

Cheeks pink by the heightened sensuality, the younger of the two hesitated for a moment, then relaxed a bit and nodded gently. Without averting his gaze from strikingly blue eyes, the boy reached out to grab another sugar cube, pushing it gently against the man's smiling mouth. Without the obligation of conversation before him, the man parted his lips and silently accepted the small gift. The light-haired boy never looked away.

"It's different from chocolate..." he breathed, "...but I like it."

Closing his eyes with an earnest sigh, the boy leaned forward to brush his mouth back against the brunet's. Lips, just barely fixed together, were neither friends nor lovers, but, as two opposing tastes, they complemented each other; the fresh, rain-chilled air was calm and unrushed, giving them all the time in the world to enjoy that special something: a little bitter, a little sweet, unique, and delicious.

-end-

* * *

_**a/n:** Review, you drabblewhores, you. For seriously. Plz. –heart-_


End file.
